User talk:BeardedBee
lvl 10 quests Hey Bee, I finished the lvl 1 - 10 quests page. But then I found the wiki pedia from the American version of the game. So I was just wondering, why are we making this one is the european version so different from the american? Here's the link to their wiki; http://wiki.us.changyou.com/index.php/Main_Page 18:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC)ChibiChanChibiChan18:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC)ChibiChan Hey, Bee. How about the classes picture right now, is it ok ? H.a.n.y.u 15:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Class Picture You mean instead use the brown background, i should use white color ? H.a.n.y.u 16:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) What about now, change it if you don't like ? H.a.n.y.u 16:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.... I think it find. If you had time u should change wikia's skin, too. White will makes this wiki become too simple. H.a.n.y.u 16:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Skin Well.... I guess we just need to upload a background picture to this wiki site, like this site http://dantesinferno.wikia.com/wiki/Dante's_Inferno_Wiki. No One Escapes Walkthrough U should change the title to Loop Quest Instance Walkthrough, cause No One Escapes just the name of it's 1st quest. bee bee, help me change my article's name From "dragon sphere"'s location to Dragon Sphere Thx ^^ Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Herbs Spawn Coordinate Hi Bee, not sure if anyone asked about this yet (or probably you already have this but I haven't notice it around, yet) but, how about putting up the Herbs Spawning Coordinate up on Wiki too? I don't think the herbs spawn randomly on the map. This should help gathering faster. And I could probably contribute some of these coordinates too. p.s. yes, you should be able to locate them on the mini-map but, with actual coordinates or with the area map and icons should help much better or something? 09:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Yuuya Cunning Reavers I think it's somewhere in the region of 12 hours of reaver killing? (That's making me think firefly :P) I'm just annoyed that I didn't think to do it earlier. There are a few more items I know that I've missed but had no luck refinding. I think that there are some general sets you might be able to lump together, like if you find 'Dharma's Necklace', then you're going to find the shoulderpads, gloves, etc. as well. I already took enough liberties re-organising the 'Items Dropped' section structure, so I'll leave it at that ^_^ p.s. just calculated from the xp - Current xp: 920,195, Start xp: ~330,000, xp per reaver: ~390, so somewhere in the region of 1500 reavers :P : It broke down into about 3 four hour sessions I think. I was originally just killing the reavers for xp, but when I got started writing the drops down, I saw no real reason to start hunting something else :P Greydon 13:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Game Research I'll post what I can, but I can't say when I'll be levelling next ^_^ ::::::: Greydon 07:02, June 15, 2010 (UTC) My humble contributons Yo, Bee (sound like something from Naruto) I will be gradually updating cooking, and plants for it but if anyone else has something to add there, feel free Vilda Crafting Can you tell me from where i buy plans for ring or amulet lvl 55+ ??? Decebal Lvl 1-10 quest Hi! I completed most of the quests here. Uhmm, I would suggest changing the title to Beginner's quests though and transferring the Mt. infinity quests to the mt. infinity subcategory and wild plains to wild plains sub category. :) Jeanne28 Re: quests oh, okie dokie then, ill re edit. I forget to to time when i do the quests thoguh that's why i don't put any in, but i'll try to remeber in the next ones i do. :) For the description though. Since what appears in the quest log is basically in the What to do section, do you want me to just scrap the what to do section then? Jeanne28 Hi, i was thinkig in add a new options in items menu, more os less it´ll be this options *Weapons *Armor and accesorries *Consumables *Gems *Sets *Shops and Peddling After that i was thinking in add the pages of items in this categories. Do you know if this is posible?? Thx for help. Design and custom css Hi, I noticed that you have done a ton of customization here, some of which looks awesome and some of which breaks our terms of use related to customization. Most specifically to start modifying the top Wikia bar, and removing/moving the sidebar. You can read more about our customization policy here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customization_policy Please let me know once this has been done adn if you need any help. Thanks, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 01:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) *Hi. I went ahead and removed the section from your Wikia.css that was breaking the customization policy from the Terms of Use. You can see my edit here. You're welcome to customize the wiki however you'd like so long as you remain within the scope of the Terms of Use. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for your message! :) I am quite new so expect lots of qs from my side! ;)Ddrozdov 16:27, March 9, 2011 (UTC)